Half Breed Beginnings
by Tala Prince
Summary: Lily just started her sixth year. She finaly has the boy of her dreams. She is contracted to marry a man she does not love and James Potter is making her wish he was dead. LE/SS LE/JP Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Express, Sunday, 29 August, 1976 11:15am

"Hi Lily, where were you this summer?" Severus said as he closed the compartment door and sat across from her.

"Hi Severus, I was um, visiting, my mother."

"Visiting you mother?? Aren't your parents still married?"

"Yes my dad is still married to my mum, but he's never been married to my mother."

"I'm confused. How can it be yes and no?"

"Petunia's my half sister."

"Your dad cheated on your mum?"

"Not exactly."

"Care to explain?"

"My dad married his soul mate, Petunia's mother, a few years after he was introduced by my mother. The family heads felt he was to be the sire for her children. They didn't particularly like each other so they timed it just right and were together just once when they knew she would conceive. I'm the result."

"But you're younger then Petunia. How's that possible?"

"My mother's name is Tatiana Zhar-Ptitsa. She's a mix of Ancient, Fae, and Elf."

"Elf? As in House Elf?"

"No, Elfhaven Elf."

"Oh. So why aren't your ears pointy?"

"Because of my father."

"But, isn't your dad a muggle?"

"No. He is an Immortal."

"An Immortal? There is not a group of immortals by the name of Evans."

"I know. We're from the Corvinus Clan."

"Wow. Does this make you a half or mixed breed?"

"It makes me technically a half blooded witch of mixed races."

"So you got to spend the summer in Elfhaven?"

"Got to? NO definitely not. Had to, is more like it. I hated it and hope I never have to go back. Merlin, my life is so fucked up."

"How so?"

"I was forced to spend the entire time at Hawk's Manor learning what my future will entail."

"Who's Hawk?"

"I guess you could call him my intended. When I was born an elfin prophecy came into play. The consensus is that Hawk and I are soul mates and shall be bound to each other for all eternity once I have graduated from Hogwarts."

"What does the prophecy say exactly?"

"The daughter of the Immortal Wizard and the Ancient Fae Elf shall bare the chosen twins to the dark Prince who completes her soul. Her three shall rise out of great sorrow to defeat the souls of the Snake Lord, saving the world of magic from the ravages of ignorance and malicious intent."

"That almost sounds like a riddle."

"I know."

"Let's see…you obviously are the daughter at the beginning of it."

"Yeah, Hawk is a prince from the dark elves."

"Is it possible that the 'dark prince' could be someone else?"

"Well, I believe it is possible. However the Elders don't think that the Prince is not part of their realm. I wish it could be…someone I love. I know I'll never be able to love Hawk. He resents me. He was to be married to someone else, but when I was born the elfin seer revealed the prophecy and he was told that he is to be tied to me."

"How old is he?"

"Well Elves that are not of mixed blood don't marry until they have reached their adult status which is at 200 human years. Their engagements last about 75 years, so he's about 291 years old. He looks like he is just 30 years old."

"That is horrible. Anyways, guess what."

"What?"

"My mother has arranged for me to visit with my grandparents. They finally got over the fact that my father is a muggle. My Grandfather wants me to follow in his footsteps and get Masters in Potions, Healing and the Dark Arts."

"That is wonderful! Those are all subjects that you are interested in."

"Yeah."

"Severus that will make you a dark wizard!"

"I know. Once I hit my majority my formal title will be Sir Severus T. S. Prince."

"Why Prince?"

"My mother's maiden name was Prince."

"So you will end up being a dark Prince?"

"I guess."

"Severus, as a young child you used to tell everyone you were going to marry me. Do you still have those kinds of feelings?"

"My feelings for you have only gotten stronger. Why do you ask?"

"Because I feel the same way. If given the choice I would definitely choose to marry you."

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes."

Lily dug through her bag, pulled out some paper and a pen. She chewed on the cap as she thought about what to write. Before long a smile crept up on her face and she started writing.

Mummy and Daddy; 29 August, 1976

I made it on time to catch the train to school. I do hope you were able to get my school supplies and trunk packed and sent to the school for me.

I am sorry for not writing at all over the summer. As you are aware I was to have spent all but the last week with my mother. I had the most dreadful time. If I am given a choice I shall never step foot in that place again. I barely spent half an hour with the bitch that gave birth to me. Don't think to tell me she isn't one. She is horrid! I was forced to spend the time elsewhere. It turns out that she, along with the rest of them idiots, sealed me into a marriage agreement. He is a full-blooded elf. Elves that are not of mixed blood don't marry until they have reached their adult status, which is at 200 human years. Their engagements last about 75 years, so he's about 291 years old. He looks like he is just 30 years old. My body has been sold to the last dark elf prince. I have till the day of my graduation from Hogwarts. Then for the rest of my existence I shall be bound to Hawk.

This is all the result of some ancient prophecy. This is what it says: 'the daughter of the Immortal Wizard and the Ancient Fae Elf shall bare the chosen twins to the dark Prince who completes her soul. Her three shall rise out of great sorrow to defeat the souls of the Snake Lord, saving the world of magic from the ravages of ignorance and malicious intent.'

The Elders don't think that the Prince is not part of their realm. I wish it could be…someone I love. I know I'll never be able to love Hawk. He resents me. He was to be married to someone else, but when I was born the elfin seer revealed the prophecy and he was told that he is to be tied to me.

Oh but some good news has come of this. Did you know Severus's mum's maiden name was Eilene Prince? I just found out. You are most likely wondering how this is good news, well Severus's grandfather wants him to follow in his footsteps and get his Masters in Potions, Healing and the Dark Arts. As you are aware this will make him a 'dark' wizard. Here's the best part, when he reaches his majority his formal title will be Sir Severus T. S. Prince. This means he'll be a dark Prince.

After a heart to heart chat on the train we both revealed that we love each other. We want to get married. I know that in 5 months is Petunia's wedding. As you are aware by then both Severus and I will be adults in the eyes of the wizarding world. Do you think you can arrange for us to be married along side of Petunia? His grandmother is Lady Selene Prince.

Love Always

Lily

Lily shoved the setter into an envelope. Severus took the letter from her, summoned a house elf and instructed the elf to deliver it to Mr. and Mrs. Harrison Evans. He was to wait for a response and than bring it straight back. Six hours later the Elf returned with a response. Lily read the letter out loud to Severus as she bounced up and down on her seat in excitement.

Lily, 29 August 1976

We sent your clothes and school supplies to Hogwarts yesterday, in care of Professor McGonagall. Here is your Head Girl badge. If your robes need tailoring please let the headmaster know so that he can let you floo to Diagon Alley so Madam Malkin can do you up right.

As for the rest of your letter, both of us are outraged. When Tatiana left you with us she signed all rights over too. She had no right to sign any marriage contract binding you to some elf. Your mum and I sent her a right decent Howler.

Yes we would be delighted to change it to a double from a single. Selene Prince has granted her and her husband's blessing on the event. She is even sending a seamstress to our place over the Winter Holiday to have a wedding dress made for you. She even offered to have one made for your sister too. Petunia declined though, she is insisting on wearing your mum's dress.

I read the Hogwarts bylaws and unfortunately the school does not allow married couples to remain enrolled. So, the ceremony will be a mixture of a muggle wedding and a Wizarding Handfasting. The two of you will have to remain in your separate dorms. Once you both have completed your NEWT's you can register it as a wedding with the Ministry. Don't worry about any pregnancy prevention. Your pregnancies will be 'delayed' ones due to your mother's ancestry.

I've contacted the Corvinus Clan along with the Ancient's and the Fae. I informed them of what you said that Tatiana did. They are quite angry about it. All are in agreement; if Severus is your soul mate then he is whom you will marry. They will be sending representatives to Hogwarts this coming Saturday to verify he is your soul mate.

The Corvinus Elders have stated that in order for the marriage to be valid with them you two shall have to perform the Honey & Rose Ritual on you wedding night. They will inform you of the requirements. Don't worry about it though. It is beautiful and fun.

The Ancient's will be making the rings for the two of you. I am not sure what the requirements for that are though.

The Fae have stated that they will have a gift for the two of you that is extra special.

I sent an inquiry to Hawk about the prophecy. I asked him if he would be willing to release you from the contract. I have not heard back from him yet.

We have discovered a potion that will enable you to 'reject' your elfin heritage and powers so that they won't be able to force you to marry Hawk if the worst happens.

Remember that we will always love you and are proud of you.

Love Always

Dad & Mum

They ended up snogging the rest of the trip. Once they reached Hogsmead station they found an empty carriage and cuddled the whole ride to Hogwarts. Once there they reluctantly went to their own house tables for the feast. Once it was over and everyone was headed back to their houses Lilly went to her head of house to discuss something important.

"Professor McGonagall can we talk in private?"

"Of course Miss Evans. Come into my office."

Lilly fallowed her into the room and once the door was shut she pulled out her wand.

"Miss Evans, what are you doing?"

"What I need to talk to you about is a private personal matter. I don't want anyone listening in. Especially not James or any of his friends."

"I understand your want for confidentiality but as you can see we are the only people in the room."

"No offence professor but James Potter owns an invisibility cloak. Last term I caught him following me around and one of those times was when I had gone into the Prefects bathroom. Luckily I hadn't begun to undress yet when he ended up bumping into something. The noise and movement caught my eye. I pointed my wand and when he went to jump out of the way the hood of his cloak slipped off. Ever since then I am extra careful. Homenum revelio."

Magic surged through the room and revealed a disillusioned person standing in the corner behind a bookshelf.

"Petrificus Totalus"

The figure snapped to attention and fell over with a thud. Lily stomped over and grabbed at the air. She managed to get a hold of the cloak and yanked it off of the person wearing it, revealing a petrified James Potter. She looked at McGonagall and as tears of frustration fell down her cheeks cried out.

"Do you see? He is obsessed with me. I have told him a thousand times that I am not interested in him, that I do not want to date him. He won't leave me alone. I can't stand it. If he isn't made to stop, I'll convince my family to press charges, and I will demand to be resorted into another house. Believe me, if that doesn't stop him I will drop out of school, go home and snap my wand. I'd rather live without magic than live with him hunting me. Because that is what it feels like. I feel hunted. I don't need this on top of what happened this past summer."

"James Potter! 150 points from Griffindor, you have just lost your Hogsmead privileges for this term. If you are not in class, at the meals, or in Griffindor tower you will be serving detentions with me. I am confiscating this cloak for the year. You will get it back after the Leaving feast in June. I am also going to notify your parents about what has happened and about your actions concerning Miss Evans."

McGonagall took the cloak and released James from the body bind. She sent him off to his dorm.

"Now, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"I am engaged. I know that the bylaws forbid married student housing. I was wondering if we stay in our prospective dorms and don't engage in relations if we would be allowed to stay enrolled."

"Hmm, I don't know. I'll have to find out from the board of governors and the headmaster. I'll let you know as soon as I can. In the mean time let's get your class schedule worked out.

You received O's in Ancient Runes, Charms, Potions and Transfigurations, an A in Arithmancy, and E's in Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You don't qualify for Arithmancy but you do qualify for the others. So what classes would you like to try for your NEWTs in?"

"Well, I'm interested in teaching Alternative Magics with an emphasis on Healing and Spell Crafting."

"Alternative? What do you mean by that?"

"I would like to teach girls the healing and spell crafting magical ways of the Fae, Elf, Immortal and Ancients."

"Seeing as though those magics are restricted to those races except when a Master in one of those magics personally chooses someone to be their apprentice, how do you expect to do that?"

"I will tell you if you swear by your life and magics never to reveal what I am about to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Just a friendly reminder: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter I don't. That's why I'm not famous or rich

Previously:

"_I would like to teach girls the healing and spell crafting magical ways of the Fae, Elf, Immortal and Ancients."_

"_Seeing as though those magics are restricted to those races except when a Master in one of those magics personally chooses someone to be their apprentice, how do you expect to do that?"_

"_I will tell you if you swear by your life and magics never to reveal what I am about to tell you."_

Now on to Confessions, part 2.

"An oath . . . may I ask why?"

"There are certain things about my life that I need to be kept secret for now."

"But an oath . . ."

"Look Professor. I can't just make my family an unspeakable. As I told you earlier, I am engaged, plus mu sister is getting married in mid-February. So to make it possible for her wedding to go off without any problems the Fidelius charm is out of the question. If you don't want to take the oath than our conversation is over. What is your choice?"

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Oh I trust you Professor. Just think a minute. If death eaters captured you, and tortured you for information, can you be 100% sure that you would be able to never ever tell them what they wanted to know. Even if they had you family at wand point?"

"No I can't be sure. So this thing is that important to be kept a secret?"

"Yes it is."

"I'll not take an oath, but I will make the unbreakable vow. Who would you like to be our bonder?"

"Severus Snape. I know he'll be our bonder. Send for him."

McGonagall sent a Patronus to Professor Slughorn to send Severus to her office.

KNOCK KNOCK

McGonagall opened the door and had Severus come inside once the door was shut she put up privacy shields and sat back down.

"What did you want to see me about Professor McGonagall?"

"We need you to be our bonder."

"Who's getting married Professor? Is it you? Have you and Headmaster Dumbledore finally decided to go public? This is great. But, um, why would you want me to be your bonder?"

McGonagall went slack and she sat down heavily. She was looking at Severus with a horrified look on her face that actually had a slight greenish tinge to it. Lily fell out of her seat she was laughing so hard.

"Severus, you dope. The Headmaster is a f . . . well to put it bluntly . . . I think he'd rather marry Filch than McGonagall. Anyways we, as in McGonagall and myself will be making unbreakable vows to each other. We would like you to be the bonder."

"I am honored that you two beautiful ladies decided I should have this privilege. Of course my decision is in the affirmative. I shall be delighted to act as your bonder. When and where shall this take place my lovely ladies?"

"MR. SNAPE, you are such . . . oh really . . . well."

Lily snickered at how her Professor blushed and still managed to look dignified and fully flustered at the same time. She walked over and stood in front of the Professor and set her wand on the desk. McGonagall recovered her faculties, set her wand next to Lily's, and grasped Lily's wrist with her hand. Lily grasped McGonagall's wrist right back.

"Severus, shall we begin?"

"Oh yeah right, okay. Here we go."

Severus pulled out his wand and placed the tip of it over their hands.

"I, Severus Snape, am acting as bonder for Minerva McGonagall and Lily Evans as they make unbreakable vows. I give my word that I shall never betray this trust. Lily do you enter into this bond of your own free will?"

"Yes I do."

"Minerva do you enter into this bond of your own free will?"

"Yes I do."

"You may now begin."

"Minerva McGonagall, do you swear on your magic never to divulge the fact that I Lillian Ariel Simone Evans, sired granddaughter of Mikael Corvinus-Evans, blood adopted granddaughter of Archimedes Stuart, descendant of the Fae Queen Simone and heir to Alvara Zhar-Ptitsa, am not exactly human?"

"I do so swear."

Minerva McGonagall, do you vow by the very marrow of your bones to keep secret the fact I am to be hand fasted to Severus Snape the same day that my half sister Petunia Prewett - Evans marries the muggle Vernon Dursley?"

"I do so vow."

"Minerva McGonagall do you promise to come to the previously mentioned hand fasting to preside over the ceremony?"

"I do so promise. Do you Lily Evans promise to release me from these bonds when the danger to your life from Death Eaters is no more?"

"I do so promise that you will be released from these oaths, vows and promises the instant I and our bonder are confidant that it is safe to do so or in the events of both of our deaths."

McGonagall let go of Lily's wrist and walked over to the fire. She stared into the flames for a couple of minutes before turning around and addressing Lily.

"So you are not fully human."

"Professor my birth mother is a blend of Ancient, Elf and Fae, while my father is near full-blooded Immortal. My grandmother on his side was half skin-walker, and half forest sprite. Actually I think the only 'human' blood in me comes from my mum who blood adopted me."

"But . . . "

"Professor just because you have read and been told one thing does not mean it's right. Take muggle Christians. They are taught that witches, wizards, and all magical creatures are evil and from the devil. Their spiritual leaders teach that this world is the battlefield. Evil wants to corrupt as many souls as possible before the side of good comes and saves all the good people. That is why the burning times happened. They were scared and ignorant. Can you imagine believing with your entire being that magic is from the devil only to have strangers come to your front door and tell you and your parents you are a witch/wizard? In that instant you would have been damned to hell for eternity, all because of something that you never would have chosen for yourself."

"What are you saying?"

"Keep your heart and mind open to the possibilities. The moment you close your heart and mind to learning is the moment your spirit dies."

"Well, you certainly have given me a lot to think about. You two need to go back to your dorms and get a good night's sleep."

The next few days went normally for everyone at Hogwarts. The first years were constantly getting lost and needing help from the older students to find not only their way to their classes but to their houses too.

Thursday September 2, 1976

Lily had almost finished her breakfast when an owl landed on her shoulder and presented one of its legs to her. She untied the letter and fed the owl a couple of pieces of bacon before opening the letter that her father sent her.

Dearest Lily;

Plans for your sister's wedding have been pushed back to the middle of August. It seems Vernon has been selected to go to America for 10 months to be trained for a new position at the company he works for. He is very excited about it because it brings him a substantial raise in his salary.

We have notified the Prince's and they are happy about the change. The traditional time for Handfastings is the first of August. So that is when that ceremony will happen. The wedding will be on the 14th of August.

Your cousin Nayeli will meet you and your fiancé just outside the gates at sunrise this Saturday. You will be going to visit your Great-great-great grandmother Simone. You MUST get her blessing on your union. You'll be there until the next sunrise. Then you will be going to Hogsmead to meet Selene Prince and spend the day with her. She will be going over the different aspects of the Handfasting with the two of you so that you are completely aware of what everything means. Don't worry you'll be delivered back to Hogwarts before curfew on Sunday.

On a separate note, you must do your best to stay as far away from that Potter boy as you can manage. His family is known for binding young witches into marriages. If he is truly as obsessed with you as you suspect than you are in danger. Inspect all food or drink that you consume for poisons and dark potions.

My family sends their greetings and is rushing to complete protection amulets for you and your young man.

Please write soon.

Love always

Dad and Mum


	3. Chapter 3

September 4, 1976

Just before dawn Lily and Severus had their breakfasts brought to them. They ate quickly then met Professor McGonagall in the front hall so that she could escort them to the front gates. Everybody was quiet the entire time up until she opened the gates for them.

"Thank you for this Professor. We really appreciate it."

"You are welcome Mr. Snape."

"Professor McGonagall we will meat you back here at about 9pm Sunday night. We're spending today and tonight with my family and then tomorrow with his grandmother. So don't worry about us. We will be fine."

"I truly hope so Miss Evans."

The Professor rewarded the gates and went back to the castle. As soon as she was out of sight a young woman stepped out of the line of trees and called to them.

"Lily! It has been too long! So is this your young man? He is a fine specimen. Does he know where we are headed to?"

"Nayeli! It is good to see you! No I haven't yet told him where we are going. Severus, this is my cousin Nayeli, she will be going with us to visit my great-great-great grandmother. Nayeli, this is Severus Snape my fiancé."

"It is good to meet such a beautiful cousin of my Lily's. I hope I don't embarrass either of you too much."

"Merry Meet Severus Snape. May your days be long upon this earth. You aren't too bad looking yourself. As for embarrassing us, well my advice is to be sincere and honest with your actions and words. For those who are dishonest in any way are not suffered lightly."

"Nayeli, what have you brought to ensure he is not …"

"I have a bit of rope I traded for at the border of Elfhaven."

"Good. How will you be securing us?"

"I shall tether your wrists together."

"Okay, Severus hold out your right wrist so that Nayeli can tie us together."

"Why must we be tethered?"

"We are going to another realm, by way of a fairy ring. I shall be fine because of my Fae blood. You on the other hand have no Fae in you, so if you are not secured to me any Fae creature has the authority to claim you."

"How is a rope supposed to protect me?"

"Elfhaven rope is made from unicorn hair, Acromandela silk and small amounts of iron. Iron is toxic to Fae creatures. So they won't dare try to untie you."

"Tie us up Nayeli."

Nayeli smiled as she tied them together.

"I must ask, do either of you have any weapons on you?"

"Only my wand, Severus do you have anything?"

"Um, I have my wand and an ivory handled obsidian dagger that is a gift for my grandmother in a dragon hide sheath that is tucked into my cloak."

"That's fine. Follow me, the ring is just past the tree line. We must go before the sun is fully up."

Lily and Severus followed Nayeli to the circle of mushrooms and held hands as they leapt into the middle of it.

They appeared in a circle of stone pillars not unlike those at Stonehenge. Severus looked around in wonder. Fairies, fawns, brownies, pixies sylphs, dryads and nymphs surrounded them. Beyond the Fae creatures were meadows of herbs, flowers and different fungi. The trees were gigantic. He looked up expecting to see a sun lit sky. Instead it was like looking into the heart of the cosmos. The planets and stars looked as if he could reach out and touch them. When he focused on the constellations they appeared to be real.

He glanced at Lily and smiled at her beauty. She had huge wings shaped similar to those of a butterfly. They were iridescent and the coloring was like the finest fire opals. Her dress was pale silver and flowed in the breeze like ribbons of light.

He paid more attention to the creatures surrounding them, and was quickly filled with terror at what he heard them saying.

"The male looks strong and young too. He's ripe with young magic. He'll make a good pet or meal. Nayeli what would you trade got the human male?"

Nayeli threw back her head laughing. "Sorry folks, this one belongs to Lily. They're here to visit the queen and get her blessing on their union. I doubt she would be willing to trade him"

'Such rotten luck, well maybe the next one."

Lily picked up a bowl and handed it to Severus. She turned around and rubbed her wings together. Dust filled the bowl. Once it was about half full she stopped, took the bowl back and proceeded to sprinkle the contents onto Severus.

"Think happy thoughts Severus."

"What? Why?"

"Do you remember the muggle fairy tale Peter Pan?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was a true story. Think happy thoughts."

"Are you saying this is Never Never Land?"

"That is one of the names for it."

"Okay. Happy thoughts coming up."

Within seconds Severus was floating in mid air. Lily grabbed his hand and they flew off into the wood. After about two hours of flight time they came upon a clearing. In the center was an elaborate throne. On it sat a woman that looked like a blond blue-eyed version of Lily. Lily dropped to one knee and bowed her head. Severus quickly followed suit.

"Lily my sweet. Have you brought me a new toy?"

"No Grandmother. This is my fiancé Severus."

"You intend to marry without my authorization?"

"No. We have come to ask for your blessing. I wish to avoid what my mother has planned for me."

"What plans?"

"She tied me into a marriage contract at birth to a Darkling by the name of Hawk. I have met him and already I despise him. He dislikes me too."

"You want my blessing to get married? Convince me."

"My name is Lillian Arial Simone Evans. My mother is Tatiana Zhar-Ptitsa; her father is Alvin Zhar-Ptitsa, your son. I know my soul is what completes Severus just as his soul completes me. I am willing to forfeit all of my magics if that is what it takes to marry him."

The woman turned and looked expectantly at Severus.

"Please give us your blessing. I too would give up everything. She is my reason for living. I do not want to live without her.

"Do you think that is enough?"

"I give you my word that I shall never willingly harm her for she is more precious than my own soul. I vow on my soul to protect Lily and all of her offspring with all that I am and should I fail I pledge myself to you as what you would have me for the rest of time.

"Do not make vows you cannot keep human."

Severus pulled out the knife and slashed his wrists open. As his blood poured to the ground he spoke.

"On my very blood I give you my word that I will keep Lily and her descendants above my own life"

"Very well, I claim you life's blood. Every last drop."

Lily watched in horror as Severus's blood proceeded to stain the ground. As it came to a stop Her grandmother cut her wrist open and brought it to his mouth.

"Drink Severus and you shall receive my blessing."

Severus drank until he was stopped. Within a minute or two Severus went into convulsions. Foam spilled out of his mouth.

"Grandmother! What is happening?"

"My blood now runs through his veins. He is being changed to half Fae."

"Come join me for a meal and chitchat while we wait for his change to complete it."

The next day Severus awoke.

Lily's grandmother smiled and spoke.

"Lily, Severus, I bind you as mates for all time. You should go now. It is nearly morning on Sunday in the human realm."

In the blink of an eye Severus and Lily were in the middle of Hogsmead.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on Half-Breed Beginnings:

"_Lily, Severus, I bind you as mates for all time. You should go now. It is nearly morning on Sunday in the human realm."_

_In the blink of an eye Severus and Lily were in the middle of Hogsmead._

And now on to Chapter 4

Dawn, September 5th, 1976

"Wow, that was intense. What exactly did your grandmother do to me?" Severus asked as he looked around.

"She let you bleed dry and then replaced your blood with her own." Lily whispered s she buried her face in his chest.

"Why?"

"Well, you are still human but you are also now Fae enough that should you ever find yourself in the Far realm again you can't be 'taken'. You'll be free to come and go as you please."

"That is good." Severus muttered as he remembered how the Gar creatures had looked at him and what they had been saying.

"It also means that for any reason if you are marked by say the dark mark, once you need it gone all you have to do is go to my grandmother and she will remove it."

"why would I need that particular protection?"

"My grandmother is an Oracle. She knows all of our possible futures."

"So in theory I could become a spy within the death eaters and when the light no longer needs a spy I can remove the mark?"

"Yeah, it also means that you are now a natural occlumens. Nobody, not Voldemort or even Dumbledore can penetrate your mind, unless you let them. They wouldn't be able to get access to anything you felt should need to remain hidden from them."

"Cool. That is good. Are you saying you are a natural occlumens?"

"Severus, I'm hungry. Lets go to The Three Broomsticks and get breakfast."

"That sounds like a good plan. My grandparents are planning on meeting us there anyways."

Severus and Lily strolled through Hogsmead and into the pub. They found a table and sat down. Lily flagged down a waitress and they ordered enough food for four people. Just as the food got there an elderly couple spotted them and came over.

"Severus Snape, you look too skinny and pale. You simply must get more sun. You are not a vampire you know. Is this Lily? She is exquisite. You have done her no justice in your descriptions. Shame on you!"

Severus exclaimed as he jumped up and gave them both hugs.

"Grandmother, Grandfather! It is good to see you too. I am delighted to introduce you to my fiancé Lillian Arial Simone Evans. Lily these are my grandparents Selene and Cepheus Prince."

Lily curtsied as she spoke. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Prince. I am honored to make your acquaintance. As for Severus's description of me, well, he is always telling me that my beauty is beyond words. Personally I think he might be a little touched in the head. I am reasonably pretty but no where near exquisite."

"Severus, I like her. You have made a good choice. Now child tell me about yourself." Selene announced as she hugged Severus.

"I will if you two would be so kind as to join us for breakfast."

The four of them sat down and began to eat.

"Well, what do you know of my parents?" Lily asked as she began eating.

"Not much. Your father contacted us and explained that your mother had contracted for you to marry someone that he does not approve of and since you and Severus are in love asked if we would agree to the two of you to marry. Since we knew of our grandson's love for you we could not help but say yes." Cepheus said.

Lily started explaining, "My father is by blood, a Corvinus. When he was in his early twenties he went traveling the world as all Corvinus' do. One mid summer night he stumbled purely by accident into a fairy ring. He was taken by Tatiana Zhar-Ptitsa, the granddaughter of the Fae Queen. Unbeknownst to him the Heads of the Corvinus Clan and the Ancients had agreed that he should sire a child with her. She used him for a night and then expelled him back through the ring. He was convinced that it was a dream. He went on his way. Not too long after he met and fell in love with Frances Stuart, the squib daughter of Arial Stuart and Arcamedes Stuart. They are soul mates. They married right away and after several years of trying had my sister Petunia. Well in that time Tatiana had been discovered to be with child. She fled to Elfhaven to spend time with her relatives there. when I was born a prophecy was discovered. As a result of it she promised me in Marriage to a Darkling prince. She quickly discovered that she had no interest of being a mother so she took me to my father and left me with him. I was blood adopted by Petunia's mum. I went to spend some time with her this past summer and was informed that as soon as I graduate from Hogwarts I was to be married. Again she couldn't be bothered to teach me or parent me so she left me with Hawk (the Darkling) for the entire time I was there. We quickly came to despise each other. He told me I was to be nothing but a brood mare for his children. I was sent back here just in time to catch the train for Hogwarts. I confessed everything to Severus. We admitted our feelings for each other and upon him telling me of your plans for his future we realized that the prophecy meant him."

"What does the prophecy say exactly?" Cepheus inquired.

"The daughter of the Immortal Wizard and the Ancient Fae Elf shall bare the chosen twins to the dark Prince who completes her soul. Her three shall rise out of great sorrow to defeat the souls of the Snake Lord, saving the world of magic from the ravages of ignorance and malicious intent."

"So you have a younger sister?" Selene asked.

"Oh no, Petunia is older than me."

"How is that possible?" Cepheus exclaimed.

"My mother's a mix of Ancient, Fae, and Elf."

"That still does not explain how you are younger than Petunia." Selene said as she visually took a closer examination of Lily's features.

"The unique genetic structure of my mother some how slowed the pregnancy."

"Well that explains it. Ancients and Elves age very slowly and Fae never die of natural causes so the pregnancy would have taken years. Hmm, you do realize that your pregnancies might be slowed too?" Cepheus said as he poured himself some tea.

"Yes, I am aware of that fact. It just means that I won't have as many children as a regular witch. I'm fine with that."

Selene pushed her plate away as she asked "So about the Handfasting, what do you two know of the ritual?"

"Not much." Lily said as she leaned towards Selene.

"Well, you get to choose who officiates it. The only stipulation is that they must be from a magical community and have no objections to your joining. They also cannot be related to either of you. I shall call this person a vicar.

The vicar greats everyone present and explains what he or she is going to do. The two of you make vows, the vicar calls the four elements and the Gods to bless and witness your joining. He binds you, presents you as a couple, blesses the after feast and leaves."

"What must we do in preparation for the ceremony?" Severus asked.

"You must abstain from sexual activity of all kinds from now until after the consummation. You should cleanse your mind and bodies of impurities. This also means you must not take any potions or narcotics. The morning of the ceremony you will anoint yourselves with sacred oils and present yourselves for the joining. Traditionally you would be nude for the ceremony and have to consummate in front of everyone. But being you are not what a traditional bride is, We will understand changing that."

"Damn right we're going to change that! I refuse to have the shedding of my maidenhood witnessed by anyone!" Lily growled.

"Dear me! Child are you saying you are untouched?" Mr. Prince asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes. I know it is traditional that witches and wizards give that up in their thirteenth year, but I was told my father that my virginity is the one gift that I can give to my husband that nobody else can. It is what I want to do." Lily said as she lowered her eyes and gazed at her hands.

Selene grabbed one of Lily's hands and said reassuringly, "I think that is a wonderful idea. Come Lily let us go shopping. We must discuss the size of your half of the guest list and what you will wear. Let's leave the men to their own devices."

Lily spent the rest of that day going from shop to shop with Severus's grandmother. By the time they were done Lily was practically numb from all the walking and all the information she had gained.

Severus bid his grandparents farewell as he and Lily passed threw the school gates.

"So, what do you think of my grandparents Lily?"

"They are simply delightful."

"Well we better get to our dorms it is nearly curfew. I'll see you tomorrow my love."

"Goodnight Severus. Sweet dreams."


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of months went by quickly. Before anyone knew it the winter holidays were upon them. The professors were breathing sighs of relief as the horde of students made their way to Hogsmead Station to catch the train back to London. Severus was met at the gates by his grandparents who took him to their estate by port key. Lily was saddened that she wouldn't be able to see him until school restarted.

Once on the train she found an empty compartment and sat down. Shortly thereafter Remus Lupin, a fellow Gryffindor, joined her.

"Hello Remus, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm tired. But then I always seem to be tired. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Are you seeing anyone?"

"No. Speaking of seeing people, James likes you."

"Unfortunately I know he likes me. He's been obvious about it."

"So you don't like him?"

"Absolutely not! He is deplorable! He is a womanizing conceited prick. He bullies other students for his own amusement! I truly and irrevocably despise him."

"You know, he's been telling everyone that you are going to marry him."

"WHAT? He's crazy. I would never. Anyways I am engaged."

"Really? You are engaged? To who?"

"The Heir to the House of Prince. My father arranged it."

"You, a muggleborn, have a marriage contract with the Heir to the second most powerful wizarding family in Great Britain? How did your dad manage to pull that off?"

"I asked him to."

"Why, for the love of all that's holy, would you do that for?"

"Because I love him, I always have."

"Wait, you know him?"

"Yes, he goes to Hogwarts."

"Which house is he in?"

"He's a sixth year like us. He's in Slytherin."

"Lily no. All Slytherin's hate"

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! With your history I would think you wouldn't jump to conclusions and judge people on false preconceived notions."

"What do you mean?"

"That's like saying all werewolves are savage beasts that eat babies and wanted to be infected. It's complete rubbish and an out right lie."

"What do werewolves got to do with me?" Remus asked as color drained from his face.

"Remus. I know. I've known since second term our first year."

"Known what?"

"That you are a werewolf. You are 'sick' every full moon and avoid silver like I avoid James."

"Oh, but you've not told anyone. Why?"

"Because it is mot my secret to tell."

"Thank you."

"No problem. So are you going to tell your friends?"

"Naw, they already figured it out. That's why they became animagi. So they can keep me company during that time of the month."

"So that's why they keep saying you have a 'furry little problem'?"

"Yeah."

"You do realize that the rest of our house thinks that you have a badly behaved rabbit and are a hermaphrodite?"

"I knew about the rabbit rumor. But a hermaphro what?"

"A hermaphrodite."

"What's that?"

"It means somebody who is both male and female."

"Why would they think that?"

"Well, James and Sirius are always chuckling about your 'mood swings' and your chocolate cravings and they even say you have PMS."

Remus laughed. "I do get PMS. You know…Post Moon Sickness…PMS."

"Oh, that's actually funny. You come up with it?"

"Yeah. Hey Lily, can I ask you a personal question or two?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Don't take offence but you don't smell like a human. Why?"

"What do you mean I don't smell like a human? What do I smell like?"

Remus tapped his nose as he said, "You smell like a combination of house elf, fairy wings, moonlight, and occasionally with a hint of Severus Snape. But I expect that last part. You are friends with him."

Lily locked the compartment door and pulled the shades.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't say anything about it EVER. Not to anyone."

"I promise Lily. I know how to keep secrets."

"Severus is my fiancé."

"Wow, Severus is the Prince Heir?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what about the rest?"

"My adoptive grandparents are Arial and Arcamedes Stuart, my paternal grandparents are Shaylene Evans and Mikael Corvinus, my maternal grandmother is Alvara Zhar-Ptitsa and my great great grandmother is Simone the Fae Queen."

"Wait, you're not human?"

"No."

"Wow. Do you know any of their magics?"

"Yes. I'm fully trained in Immortal Ancient and Elf magics. I'm sort of sketchy at the Fae magic though. I do have wings and can fly."

"Wings? Can I see them?"

Lily nodded and warded the door so that nobody could enter. She closed her eyes and concentrated. In a swirl of starlight she transformed.

"Lily you're beautiful. Your wings are magnificent."

"Thanks. Want some fairy dust?"

"Sure."

"Here's a vial. When I turn around gently rub my wings with the tip of your wand. Be sure you don't touch my wings with your hands. The natural oils will damage them."

Remus carefully ran the tip of his wand along her wings and caught the dust in the vial. When it was about half full pounding could be heard coming from the compartment doors. Lily quickly transformed back. Remus sniffed in the direction of the door and frowned.

"Um, Lily that's James, Sirius and Peter pounding on the door."

"Just great. Hey, would you mind it I put them in a full body bind so I can go to a different part of the train?"

"Yeah, but do it anyways. Be sure to take your trunk with you. I'll give you a ten minute head start before I unfreeze them."

Lily quickly shrank her trunk down and placed it in her cloak pocket. She ten un-warded the door and leapt out of the way as the three boys fell into the compartment.

"There you are Lily. Why are you still playing hard to get?"

"Triplicatae Petrificus Totalus." Lily said as she pointed her wand in their direction and with a flick of her wand James and Sirius were hanging upside down in mid-air.

"Sirius, you are a bully. I know you don't get along with your family but that does not give you the right to take it out on innocent people. Mary McKinnon hates bullies even more than I do. You might keep that in mind. As for you James Potter, with how you treat your fellow classmates you are no better than a Death Eater. I do not like you. I never have and never will. Leave me alone. Stop following me. Peter, you should be less of a follower. Being their lapdog is just pathetic. Be your own man."

With that Lily cast a scent eliminating spell on herself, stormed out of the compartment and made her way to a different part of the train.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the train ride was uneventful; as Lily had managed to completely avoid the three boys she had put in full body binds. She was one of the first people off the train and through the barrier. She spotted Petunia right away and ran to her.

"Tunie! I missed you. Where are mum and dad? They usually pick me up."

"Oh, they are off finding out what Corvinus family members are to your hand fasting. They are having us stay with Grandmother and Grandfather Stuart for the entire holiday. They, well, they had a luncheon with Vernon a month ago and when they got back they told me they don't like him for me. They think I'd be better off without him. They wouldn't tell me why."

"So despite what they think of him, do you love him?"

"Lily, I want to get married and have kids. He does too. It makes sense for is to marry."

"But Tunie, you shouldn't marry someone that you're not in love with!"

"We are fond of each other and are sure that with time love will come."

"Does he know what we are?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"That we are magical. Does he know you are half witch and half immortal?"

"No. It came up in a conversation as an abstract idea and he... he despises all things that are not 'normal' by muggle standards. I just won't use magic around him."

"What? Petunia you have to tell him!"

"Lily you don't understand."

"So explain it to me."

"The Stuart family, namely our grandparents, before mum was born made marriage contracts with two families. It turns out that mum had a twin sister. Her sister was stillborn and mum turned out to be a squib so they told the families that the contracts were suspended until there were proper magical daughters for the families to marry to their boys."

"And?"

"I don't want to wed someone just because of a marriage contract! Do you?"

"No. I don't. I am getting married to Severus to get out of the one Tatiana made."

"I thought you love Severus."

"Oh I do love him, very much. It's just a bonus that it's freeing me from the contract. We'd both it rather be several years from now but it's okay that it needs to be sooner."

"Good."

"So, what families are the contracts with?"

"You're going to get a kick out of the first one."

"Who?"

"The House of Prince."

Lily grinned and laughed as she said, "Severus is the Prince Heir. And I'm marrying him for love!"

"I know, too perfect isn't it?"

"Yeah, so who is the second family?"

"The second family is the House of Black."

"Hold on there just one minute. I know two boys from that family. What name did they tell you?"

"Sirius."

"Grandmother and Grandfather want you to marry Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"Well Sirius is a better choice that his younger brother Regulus."

"What's wrong with Regulus?"

"He is a fan of Voldemort. He has plans to become a Death Eater."

"Well. I definitely marry Vernon if the choice is down to him or Regulus."

"Sirius is a bit of a player though."

"How so?"

"Well he's crushing on a friend of mine. You remember me telling you about Mary McKinnon?"

"Yeah."

"Well even though there's this HUGE crush on her he still snogs and shags any bint that'll let him. Plus he's one of the guys that has been bullying Severus and He's best buds with that git James Potter that has been obsessing over me."

"Maybe he just hasn't met the right woman yet."

"I guess that is possible."

"Oh yeah, our wonderful grandparents are having a 'get together' on Christmas Eve. They've invited the Prince's and the Blacks to the Estate for the day. There is to be a luncheon and a dinner."

"Petunia, this past summer he ran away from his family and now lives with the Potters. His parents disowned him. We need to make it clear to Grandmother and Grandfather that you'll marry Vernon if the Black you are to marry is Regulus."

"Lily I'm engaged to Vernon."

"Tunie invite Sirius to come Christmas eve. Get to know him. If there is no attraction and you are not interested in him, than marry Vernon. But, if there is, break up with Vernon."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"If there is a chance you can be with someone that you don't have to hide your magic from, someone who won't have to be deceived when you age too slowly for a muggle, wouldn't you like to be with him?"

"What are you saying?"

"Grandma Evans is like 180 right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"She looks 25 years old!"

"Lilly…"

"Look dad met mum in his 20's right?"

"So."

"Dad chose to age past 25. So he can grow old and die along side of mum, because he can't make her Immortal like he was."

"And your point is?"

"Petunia, you are half immortal. You will age and die someday. Granted a lot slower than wizards. But compared to a muggle, you'll look to be maybe in your early 30s when Vernon is in his 90's. How you going to hide that?"

"I don't know."

"You love who and what you are. You are trained with the Corvinus Healers. You have applied to a muggle medical school to get training to become a doctor. You plan to go through training with the wizarding world too. Once you've done all that you want to go to different lands and heal the ones that can't afford medical attention. Do you think that Vernon will let you do that? I don't. I think he will want you to pop out babies left and right and stay at home to be a 'proper' muggle housewife. A wizard would let you do the things you want to do once the agreed upon amount of children are grown. Think about it! Which life would you rather have?"

Petunia thought about it for a few minutes.

"I'd like the wizarding life. I'll invite Sirius and do my best to get him interested in me."

"Good. Now, we need to get you witched up. We must go to Diagon Alley."

"Lily it's like 10 at night. We'll go in the morning."

"Okay. Let's go."

Petunia and Lily left King's Cross Station and once they were in the deserted parking lot Lily hailed the Knight Bus.

Once they got to the Stuart Estate they discussed everything with their grandparents, who agreed that Sirius was the one they would negotiate for. Petunia got them to agree to her not being forced to marry anyone if Sirius declined to marry her. Happily the girls went to their room and Petunia wrote and owled a letter to their parents explaining what had gone on that day. They then went to bed. Lily and Petunia flooed to The Leaky Cauldron after breakfast the next morning. They went straight to Ollivander's.

"Fine. Hello, are you here Mr. Ollivander? My sister wants to try out some wands."

"Yes dear, I'm here. No need to yell, I'm old but not deaf."

"Oh, sorry."

"Come here let me have a look at you. You are a Stuart aren't you?"

"Yes sir. My mother was a squib."

Petunia spent the next four hours trying out every single wand that was in the store. Not one chose her.

"Well, it seems I need to make one for you, hold this crystal and concentrate on the core of your wand. See it revealing it's self to you."

An image of a phoenix feather and a strand of Pele's Hair with a smidge of Fae wing dust appeared. Mr. Ollivander smiled and hustled into the back of his store. Half an hour later he brought out a 13-inch willow wand with a cypress base. He placed it in her hands and a blast of sparks and mourning dove song burst through the store. She set the wand on the counter and was impressed as a golden light engraved Honeysuckle vines and roses all over the wand. Lilly quickly paid for the wand and pulled Petunia out of the store.

"Where to now Lily?"

"Lunch at The Leaky Cauldron and then Gringotts of course."

Once they were inside Gringotts Petunia went up to the main desk and told the goblin that she was presenting herself as the Heiress to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Stuart. She consented to the goblins doing a blood verification. Once that was complete she was presented with her key to the Stuart Dowry vault.

Lily and Petunia had a goblin take them to the vault. Once there, Petunia took the Heiress pendant and put it on. She placed the Heiress in waiting pendant on Lily. Next they went to the Evans vault and filled two bags. They thanked the goblin as soon as they were back up in the lobby and walked outside. They went into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"May I help you two ladies?"

"My sister here is the Stuart Heiress. She must have a brand new complete wardrobe. We simply had to get rid of her other one. It was out of date and most of the clothes were hideous. Before picking styles we need her colors done. The last seamstress we used must have been colorblind. Obviously price is not an issue. We need it done today."

The employees sprang into action and within three hours it was all done. Lily had them shrink the packages so she could put them into her pockets.

Next they headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Are you girls interested in a couple brooms?"

"Yes. We need two plus cleaning kits."

"We have several different kinds. Let's see there is"

"We'll have two of the best ones. The ones that professional Quidditch players would drool over."

"Those would be the Nimbus 1700's. Two you say? With servicing kits as well?"

"Yes."

"Oh price does not matter. Here is a voucher. Present it to Gringotts and they'll pull it from my Vault. We'd like one of the brooms to be monogrammed, is that possible?"

"I'm sorry but no. Any engraving to monogramming of the brooms would interfere with the charms."

"That is quite alright. Have one of the brooms delivered to Sirius Black at Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow. The other to Severus Snape at Prince Manor in Wales."

"When would you like these delivered?"

"As soon as the voucher is cleared. I assume you will do that tonight?"

"Oh, I can do that right away."

"Thank you."

By that time it was nearly dusk so they flooed back to Stuart Manor.


	7. Chapter 7

~FLASHBACK~

_December 19, 1976_

"_Petunia dear, please go have a couple of our eagle owls deliver these invitations. We are planning a small get together for Christmas eve."_

"_Sure thing Grandmother."_

_Petunia strolled down to their owl barn and glanced down at the four envelopes. The back of all four read the same:_

_Duke Arcamedes Stuart_

_Duchess Arial Stuart nee Prewet_

Lady Petunia Evans

_Lady Lillian Evans_

_Stuart Estate_

_Buckinghamshire_

_England_

_She was puzzled why their 'proper' titles were being used but didn't give it much thought until she flipped them over and read who they were addressed to:_

_Baron Orion Black & Lady Walburga Black nee Black_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

_England_

_The Honourable Sirius Black_

_Potter Manor_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Marquess __Cepheus__ Prince_

_Lady __Selene__ Prince nee __Delphi_

_Prince Manor_

_Devon_

_England_

_Lord Severus Snape_

_Prince Manor_

_Devon_

_England_

"_Oh crap." Petunia said as she had the owls deliver the letters. She than rushed back to the main house and rushed to her grandparents sides._

"_Please tell me you are not going to try to marry me off to someone I have never met."_

"_Petunia, it is known that we have two granddaughters. Being for the last hundred years there have been marriage contracts between our family and theirs, we need to get together with the families to discuss the possability of activating them. We would never force marriage on you."_

May 1st, 1977

Severus notified his head of house that he is to be in a wedding that evening and will be gone until about noon the next day. He had already talked with his morning professors and they had agreed that over the coming weekend he could do the makeup work. Severus gathered up the essentials that he just had to take with him. Then hurried to the kitchens to request a honeymoon basket under a stasis charm so that it wouldn't spoil before that night. The house elves were all too happy to fulfill the request.

Meanwhile Lily straightened up her bed and let her own head of house know that her sister was getting married that evening and so she would be gone until about noon the next day. McGonagall said okay and Lily hurried out to meet Severus.

They bumped into each other as she was hurrying down to the main floor as he was running up the stairs to retrieve her from Griffindor Tower. They smiled at one another as they ran down to the main hall and out the main doors. They raced out the main gates. Once clear of the wards surrounding Hogwarts they grabbed the port key and activated it. In a flash they arrived in the backyard of the Evans's property. The went indoors and were greeted by Lily's father Harrison.

"Good to see you Lily. Your sister and both your mums are waiting in my room for you."

"Thank you daddy. It's good to see you too. I better go before they have a heart attack. Wait a minute, did you say both our mums?"

"Yes Lily. Your mom is here too. I am amazed that both women are being civil to each other."

"Severus my good man fallow me, I'm in charge of making sure you make it to the groom's suite that is actually our guest room. There is an attached bathroom you can clean up in and your suit is hanging on the coat rack that is in the middle of the room. Just so you know, Petunia's groom is a rather portly muggle and is trying to squeeze into a suit he barrowed from his friend's brother who just happens to be four inches shorter and at least 50 pounds lighter. Could you do your thing and resize it temporarily for him? He doesn't know about magic so try to do it on the sly okay."

"Sure thing Mr. Evans. Just show me where to go and I'll make sure he won't embarrass his bride by showing up looking wretched. Lily my dear I'll meet you at the end of the isle. I'll be the handsome bloke next to your sister's intended."

Lily giggled as she ran up the stairs and into her father's room.

"Mum, mother, it's wonderful to see you. Was Nayeli or Perseus able to come?"

"No my child. They do extend their well wishes to you both."

"Enough talk, my Petunia is ready we must get Lily ready. You help her in the bathroom while I sort out the gown for her."

"You have better watch your tone with me. I am not some. . . "

"MOTHER! She did not mean you any disrespect. She was just pointing out I am not ready and we have little time to get me ready. Please don't start fighting again. We know you dislike her. If anyone is to blame for anything it is the councils. They knew mum and dad are soul mates and married when they decreed your union. She has enough respect for everyone involved. She has raised me the same as Petunia. No different. You are not bound to my father. Get over it. Now. I am showering and if you want to stay to help I will be thrilled but if not I understand. Most of the people attending are non magical and this wedding is fully muggle. The councils can stuff it. I will marry whom ever I wish. I'm not a brood mare. If you can't be happy for me and civil to EVERYONE then you have my permission to leave."

Lily stomped into the bathroom and disrobed before stepping into the shower. She let the water flow over her and wash any dark thoughts away. She used the cleansing gel and scrubbed from head to toe to erase any trace of dirt or negativity. Once done, she rinsed off and turned the water off. She wrung out her hair and dried off. She poured the oil from the bottle and smoothed it over her body until her entire body glistened. The blessing oil quickly soaked in leaving her skin soft and smooth as silk. She stepped out into the bedroom and into the undergarments that Frances held out for her.

As her stepmother buttoned up the pale ivory silk gown Lily glanced around the room looking for her mother. She did not find her. Lily looked questioningly looked at Petunia who shook her head sadly.

"I truly am sorry Lily. Your mother left. You should know that she was the only member of your magical family that had shown up. The rest sent back the invitations saying they would not attend this 'farce' of a ceremony, as you are not of age. I truly am sorry. But I truly do wish for us both to start our lives with our true loves and to begin new families as our deepest hearts desire grow."

"Thank you for that Petunia. That was as close to a maternal blessing as I'll get today. If my mother couldn't find it in her heart to bless me and help me celebrate my handfasting then she'll not be a part of my life until after I die."

"Lily that would mean"

"Petunia, I am part Elf. That means upon my death my soul will be summoned to Elfhaven and they will put my soul into a spare shell."

"A what?"

"The reason the Elves are mating with other magical species is they have a 'limited' number of souls. Since they live so long the natural cycle of life was disrupted somehow. They are able to bare children but 75% of the new offspring are blank canvases. What I mean is the body is alive but it has no soul. The body still grows and matures but it is an empty vessel waiting to be filled by an elfin soul that is in need of a body. Do you under stand now?"

"I think so."

Frances opened the window and butterflies flew in and landed all over. There was a small whirlwind and a fawn appeared.

"I am sent by a relative of Lily's. I am here to talk with her before her joining. Please leave the room."

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The Skin - Walkers have an oracle. This oracle has revealed to us your life and death. As a result we have prepared a beverage for you. It will seal the memory of this day and night into your very soul. If you choose life, your children shall bring an end to Tom Riddle's battle. You will not live to see their second birthday either way. However, you will get to know your daughter as she grows and will ensure she has a chance of a free life. We bless this union as a blending of souls that will live on to be reunited after your son chooses to give up his life to protect the world."

The fawn handed Lily a small cup of a liquid that had an opal like sheen to it. She drank it down.

"Before you go, could you do something for me?"

"What is it you request?"

"Do you think you could play the pan pipes and have your butterflies fly around throughout the ceremony? Petunia's intended has paid for everything and is very penny pinching. He refused to have an organist attend the wedding. Petunia is going along with it but is still heartbroken. I would like this to be my bridal gift to her."

"I would love to. In fact, I'll turn myself unseen and play from behind the priest. My beautiful butterfly herd will dance for the ceremony. Will that be okay?"

"Yes thank you."

A knocking was heard at the door and her father stuck his head in and stared wide eyed as a whirlwind of butterflies exited thru the open window.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"Yes. Petunia, Mom you can come out of the bathroom now."

The two ladies came out of the bathroom and Frances left to go take her seat.

"Petunia I have arranged for a surprise for you during the wedding. I do hope you like it."

"Girls, we need to go. It is time. Your grooms are waiting."

The dual ceremonies went off without a hitch. Petunia and all the guests loved the panpipe music and butterflies. Right after the last vows were said Frances invited everyone to stay for a light dinner and cake for dessert. After the impromptu reception Vernon and Petunia left for the house Vernon's late parents had left to him in Surrey. Lily and Severus went to a local inn where the honeymoon suite was reserved.

Severus carried Lily over the threshold and kicked the door shut. He set her down and pulled the basket out of his pocket. Lily took his hand and at the same time the said "Let our wedding night begin". The basket began to grow larger and larger until it was the size of a large beach ball. Severus opened the basket and found an oval silver platter two goblets and an ice bucket. There also was a bottle of Elf made honey wine just large enough to fill the goblets. He unloaded the platter and placed it on the table; in the instant after it touched the table chocolate covered berries and baklava appeared. He then set the ice bucket on the table and placed the honey wine bottle in it. Ice appeared and chilled the bottle to the perfect serving temperature. Meanwhile Lily quickly turned down the bed, sprinkled it with honey dust and arranged rose petals in the shape of two hearts on it.

They turned and faced each other and bowed. They each took seven steps towards the other smiling. Severus reached up and took the veil off of her head. She did the same with his top hat. He proceeded to pull off her gloves one arm at a time. She reached up and undid his tie, slowly pulling it off of him before sliding his jacket off of him. He reached around her and meticulously undid all the buttons on her dress. She reached around him, unfastened the cumber bun letting it fall to the floor as she unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his belt loops. He slid the dress off her shoulders and let it glide down her body to pool on the floor. She unfastened his slacks and let them fall to the floor. She reached down and took off her shoes as he did the same. They joined hands walked over to the table and sat down. Severus opened the wine and poured it into the goblets. They each took a glass, clinked them together, linked arms and drank. Instantly the goblets were engraved with the date and their first names. They fed each other the berries while finishing off the wine.

Severus sat and watched as Lily unclipped her thigh high silk stockings from her corset and rolled them off her legs ever so slowly. She turned around and untied the corset. While smiling over her shoulder at him she unhooked the front and let it fall to the floor so she was left with just her panties. By this time Severus's mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty. He felt a little faint as all his blood rushed to his lower half engorging his swollen phallus even more. He groaned as his penis throbbed and twitched with ever pounding heartbeat. She walked over to the bed and climbed on to it kneeling inside one of the hearts. There was a strange swooshing sound in his ears drowning every thing else out. Lily beckoned him to the bed. Severus rose from his chair after removing his socks. He slid the boxers off and approached climbing onto the bed and kneeling in the other heart in front of Lily.

"Husband, as your wife, I enter into our marriage bed of my own free will. I invite you to undress yourself and join me here that we may finally consummate our everlasting love and fulfill our deepest most desires this night."

"Wife, as your husband, I enter into our marriage bed of my own free will. I accept you invitation and hope that this night will bring us both to satisfaction. I will enjoy helping you find pleasure that you have only dreamed of and will hope you want to do the same."

They kissed and the rose petals rose up and circled the bed letting off a golden glow. Lily reached out and ran her fingers across his chest. She leaned over and nipped one of his nipples. He gasped as liquid fire shot through him. Lily continued to kiss and lick her way down his chest and abdomen until she was at eye level with the throbbing evidence of his desire for her. She ran her fingers over the length of him savoring the groans of need burst out of him. She caressed his sack with such care as she kissed the tip of him before taking him into her mouth. She let her tongue dance across his sensitive skin as she took more of him into her mouth. She started ever so slightly to suck as she ran her nails over his aching balls. Severus grabbed handfuls of her hair in an attempt to pull her off of him or help her to take all of him into her eager mouth. So in an attempt to aid him in his decision-making she began to hum. He let this continue until he felt the tell tail tightening of his groin begin that comes before his balls shoot streaming jets of his seed out of his body.

He kissed her and began to trail kisses down her neck. He scraped his teeth on her shoulder before cupping her ample breasts in his hands rubbing the nipples with his thumbs. She squealed in pleasure as he drew her nipples into his mouth and suckled (one at a time of course). He slid his hands down to her hips, held them as he nibbled his way down her belly, stopping to inhale the smell of her musky damp nether regions.

He gingerly spread her lips until he saw the erect little pink nub he had been hoping to find, he leaned down taking it into his mouth and began to suck as he swirled his tongue in circles around it. Lily screamed and clawed at the bed sheets, trying to scoot away from him. He chuckled and held on to her hips, pulling her more securely against his eager mouth. Soon she began sobbing and begging for him to stop because she needed something more, what it was she did not know. He smiled to himself as he inched a little lower and dipped his tongue into her moist center. Her whole bode began to shake as orgasmic convulsions wracked her body.

He ceased his assault on her as he crept his way up her body, until he was face to face with her as he rubbed her cit with the head of his penis. She shifted her hips and just the tip of him slid into her. He told her that there would be pain at first as he ruptured her maidenhead and until her body grew accustom to being filled with him. She said okay and wrapped her legs around him drawing him into her further until he reached her barrier. He kissed her as he thrust the rest of the way into her eager body.

A wave of piercing pain shot through her as she lost the last of her innocence. He stilled his body as she gulped for breath giving her a precious few moments to grow accustomed to being filled so completely by him. As her breathing slowed he slowly began to move his hips. Looking into her eyes and relishing the look of wonder as pleasure rippled through her. Soon she was meeting his thrusts with ones of her own. Their pace grew quicker and harder as heat built up in their bodies, sending waves of ecstasy through them. He could feel his climax building deep within him so he leaned down and told Lily to let go and let it happen. As soon as she did they climaxed together violently.

They collapsed onto the bed next to each other smiling. Sweat covered them, glistening in the candlelight. As their bodies cooled and their breathing slowed sounds permeated their senses. They looked towards the end of the bed where they saw an elfin warrior standing there. Lily quickly pulled a sheet over them, as Severus demanded to know why he was there.

"Out of respect I will not end this marriage. I can tell you are destined soul mates. But I do reserve the right to collect my due at a later time. Your lives will not be ended on my behalf. I wish you all the happiness that this life will bring your way. I take my leave now."

"Lily what did he mean by his due?"

"Well my mother signed a marriage contract promising me to him. I have broken the contract by marrying you. According to Elfin law he is entitled to claim a fine of sort. When he has chosen what he wants as payment he will send an elder to collect it."

"What can he request?"

"Anything he wants."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Elfin contracts are the equivalent of a binding wizarding contract or an unbreakable vow. I am sure he will not claim my life or my magic. He basically gave us his blessing."

"What? He could take your life or your magic?"

"He can take what ever he feels justifies the embarrassment he has to endure because I deemed him unworthy of my hand. What would you do if you were publicly embarrassed like that? If our wedding had been announced throughout the wizarding world and I left you at the alter and married someone else what do you think you would do?"

"I would want retribution or revenge."

"Well I did that to him. He loves me enough to let me find happiness with you. When he decides what he requires to restore his honor he will come claim it. Should I refuse his demand I will be forfeiting my life. I know this, he is fully aware I know the laws. So he goes to calm down so that he will be able to choose his due with a level head."

"Okay, but do you think maybe we should return to the school? That way nobody will be the wiser until we graduate and can register our marriage in the wizarding world."

"Yes you are right, we should head back."

The newly weds took an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone about their 'first' wedding that didn't already know. They then cleaned up and repacked everything into the basket.

"Violet come here."

"Yes master Severus?"

"Take this to my room at Prince Manor. Place it in my silver and gold trunk. Be sure to replace the wards on it with new more secure ones. Nobody but myself should be able to get into it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Secret trunk. Secure. Should I tell Mistress Prince that you will be bringing a guest home for the summer?"

"No."

"Yes master. Right away sir."

Severus and Lily walked out onto the balcony and reactivated the port key. They returned to the exact spot they had left so many hours ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Valentine's Day 1978

Lily awoke to a box being set on her bed by a first year. The tag read 'Till death shall we part because I love you.' Lily gleefully ripped the box open and ate the chocolate truffle inside. She grabbed her head and groaned as she collapsed onto the floor. She lay there in tears as she felt the cold invade her heart. Her life was no longer her own. As soon as she was strong enough she dressed and wrote a note to Severus.

Husband,

I have been tricked.

A truffle was delivered to me this morning and thinking it was from you I devoured it. It contained a dark potion. Someone has claimed me as a concubine. As of yet I do not know who sent it to me. I know I still love you and want to be with you but if I refuse whoever did this it will mean my death. Here is the last bit of the truffle. Please find the antidote and free me from this hell. I want only to be with you. Until he releases me or you find the antidote my body might be his but my heart and soul belong to you.

I love you. Please forgive me my actions and anything I might say.

Wife

"Violet I have need of you."

"Yes mistress"

"Take this to Severus now. Wake him and make him read this."

Lily walked out of the girl's dorm and into the great hall. Mindlessly she walked over to James and held out her right hand. He grinned and slid a ring onto her finger.

"Till Death because I love you. Cleave unto nobody but me. You belong to me."

"Yours until released by death or antidote. My body belongs to you but my soul is already with another. Once free I will find him and be happy."

"Never speak of him again. I forbid it. As for an antidote, there is none. It is my family's secret to keeping our chosen faithful. If you go to another you die. It is your choice, death or being bound to me. Wizarding laws are on my side in this. The secret is passed from father to son on our 16th birthday. I have been trying to secure you for a while now. You see, the chosen has to take the potion of her own free will. You chose to consume it on your own. It is binding. Until death."

"I refuse death."

"They always do."

Severus wept to himself as he watched Lily from across the great hall. She was doing as James Potter pleased. In that moment he vowed that by means fair or foul just short of murder he would free Lily from this bond. He walked over and sat next to the group of the Slytherins who dabbled in the darkest of magic and followed the dark one.

The night prior to graduation Severus had finally isolated the last of the potions ingredients. He dressed in a hurry and ran up to the great hall. He ran right over to Lily and told her of what he found. She grinned and hugged a teacher that was walking by. Lily quickly told Severus to hurry with finding the spell so that what James had done could be reversed. Severus promised her that he would never stop loving her no matter what happened and that the only thing that could stop his search for a cure would be death.

A month later as Lily was forced to sit by and do nothing as James finalized the arrangements for a small wedding. She had even talked to the ministry official that would be notarizing the union and had explained that she was already married to someone else. She had been told that because it had not yet been registered with the wizarding magistrate and the concubine potion to the wizarding world she was single and had no right to decline the union unless she chose death.

She had gotten a message to her father about what was going on and he called a family meeting. The members of Lily's families that were able to attend all convened at his house. They were having a discussion on what they as a family could do to stop the wizarding union of Lily to James. Unfortunately that night there was an attack on the house by a group of death eaters that wanted to make a statement against muggleborns and muggles in general. The Evans's house was obliterated along with everyone that was inside. So the next day as James celebrated the union Lily wept for herself and her family. The front page of the Daily Prophet read as follows:

Wizarding world shocked at brutal attack!

Late yesterday evening a residence near Spinner's End was obliterated by an attack by Death Eaters that left eight people dead. What was thought to be a muggle family was in fact a magical one. Several different communities are mourning the dead. Speculation is that a meeting was being held to bring a treaty between several different races. In attendance were the following people and their magical standings:

Harrison Corvinus - Evans: Immortal, Skin-walker, Forest sprite

Shaylene Evans: Skin-walker, Forest sprite

Mikael Corvinus: Immortal

Frances Stuart: Squib

Arial Stuart: Witch

Arcamedes Stuart: Wizard

Alvara Zhar-Ptitsa: Ancient

Tatiana Zhar-Ptitsa: Ancient, High Elf, Fae

We can only hope that the impacted Courts will not consider all wizarding kind to blame. If you have any information on any suspected Death Eaters or at risk individuals please contact the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible.

James did not care that Lily's family was dead. He insisted on going forward with the plans he had laid out. He took Lily to Greece for two months. Lily tried to keep in contact with Petunia and her cousins but the first letter to her sister was sent back unopened. James was the one to retrieve the mail that day and was furious that Lily had gone against his wishes and tried to contact her remaining family after he had told her not to. He set up a ward so that any correspondences from her relatives would be returned to the sender. What he didn't know was that Lily sent Petunia a post card that every Monday she would be doing her weekly shopping at Diagon Alley and having lunch at Noon in the Leaky Calderon in London with directions on how to find it.

August 1978

By this time Petunia had had enough of Vernon verbally and physically abusing her. So she used her grocery money to take a cab to London. She found the Leaky Calderon quite quickly and ordered some tea and waited for Lily to arrive. When they saw each other they both burst into tears. They quickly ate and went window-shopping as Petunia told Lily of her abusive marriage and begged for Lily to take her in while she attempted to get a divorce. Of course Lily agreed.

"Lily. He has never forced you to be intimate has he?"

"Tunie, I am his bound concubine and in the wizarding world he registered us as married so he has the right to. It isn't so bad. He doesn't hurt me and he finishes pretty quickly. When he drinks he isn't able to perform. There are women out there that have it worse than I do. I get to go shopping for one day a week by myself. I get to rearrange and redecorate the house as often as I wish. I still get to use magic. Some men out there have broken their concubine's wands and treated them like slaves."

"Oh Lily. If Perseus knew any of this he would."

"I know what he would do. He would start a war. James would die and as a result most likely I would too. Only a person that has no intention of freeing me would be able to kill him and have me survive."

"I could always go to your husband and ask to stay there. Should I?"

"No. He is involved with some people that I don't want you to be around. He is searching for a counter spell and an antidote for the binding potion. He does his best thinking when he is undisturbed and alone. Could you send him letters once in a while? Tell him how my home life is and that I miss him."

"Sure sis, I'll pass notes for you."

The two ladies dissolved into giggles as they headed out. Lily used a side along apparition to get the two of them to Potter Manor. Once there, Lily set Petunia up in a guest room and began to prepare dinner. After an hour James got home from work and he had brought along Sirius Black. Petunia ran down stairs and as she rounded the corner into the kitchen she ran straight into Sirius and knocked them both to the floor.

James looked over and saw Petunia and gave Lily a dark look. She quickly explained about Petunia's abusive husband and how she was actually a witch. Plus why she had never gone to magic school. Petunia quickly demonstrated that what Lily was saying was the truth by pointing her wand at Sirius and levitating him off the floor and gently setting him in a chair. James sighed and said it was all right that Petunia stay with them.

Sirius looked over at Petunia and was speechless. He pulled out his wand and repaired the nearly healed broken nose and fading bruises on her neck. He vanished the cast from her arm and healed the bones in her wrist.

"How could anyone hurt such a lovely creature as you? Tell me where to find the scoundrel and I shall exact revenge upon him to restore your honor!"

'You think I am a creature? I will have you know that I am a Stuart and a member of the Corvinus Clan. I am not some animal! As for Vernon, he is not worth it. I expect he is humiliated enough. He was expecting me to have a dinner party for 20 people ready when he got home. I did nothing. I even left evidence of his abuse of me all over the house. His employer hates batterers so he is most likely going to get fired anyway."

"I did not mean to imply that you are an animal. On the contrary your beauty astounds me. It is a good thing you never attended Hogwarts. All the gents would have been after you and I would never had a chance to tell you how extremely ravishing you are."

Petunia went into a fit of giggles and as she went to go back to her room to study more she patted Sirius on the shoulder and told him he had a great sense of humor.

Sirius and James went into the back yard to have a smoke and talk. Unbeknownst to them Petunia's room was right above where they were sitting. She could hear everything they said.

"Petunia beautiful, great joke Sirius. At first I thought your joke was out of line. But it was soon obvious that she caught on and thought it was funny also. Do you still need a place to stay while everything gets finalized with Black Manor? Because you are always welcome here."

"Yes I'd like to stay here for a while. I'll cover my expenses. But James you got to realize. I wasn't joking. I do think she is exquisite. She has character. I want to get to know her. Maybe if there is an attraction on her part to, we could start courting. Yes, courting such a beautiful woman, that would make me very happy."

Petunia was thrilled; she thought Sirius was a rather handsome bloke. In fact she could not imagine anyone not even Adonis being better looking than him. She looked through her bag and when she could not find something flattering to wear she started crying. A house elf popped in and asked her why she was crying.

"I have no nice clothes. All I have are the ugly frocks that Vernon bought for me. I want to look my best. What am I going to do?"

"If miss would like, Freckles could help. Freckles loves helping. I am very good at buffing the ladies."

"Excuse me? Buffing the ladies? What exactly do you think I would let you do? I am not a floozy."

"Never a floozy miss. I's just make you shine. Like when I buff the silver miss."

"Oh. Buffing the ladies. I get it now. In the future you should phrase it I like to help the ladies to shine their best. Other wise someone might think you mean that you like to um, ah, mating with the ladies."

"Oh no, never that! Freckles are a good girl. Never do that."

"Good. No man would ever respect a floozy. Now, I give you permission to help me to shine."

For the next couple of hours Petunia stayed silent as she was scrubbed, washed and dried. Dressed and then her hair was done. The final touch was her face. Freckles applied the make up so well that it didn't even look as though she was wearing any but she looked gorgeous. Petunia looked into a mirror and tears started welling up in her eyes. Freckles quickly snapped her fingers and for a second Petunia's head felt all tingly. She was handed a handkerchief and told that her face wouldn't melt because of the tears.

"Tear proof make up, good idea Freckles. Thank you."

"No miss, is permanent. Always look nice and shiny. Hair too. Always be perfect for the occasion, specialty of mine. Clothes on the other hand. No can make permanent. Did I do good miss? You like?"

"Yes you did good. I love how I look. It is very elegant yet suitable for a family dinner. Thank you. May I return the favor? I like sewing and the old clothes are perfect for what I have in mind. I understand that you might not want to be free. The clothes I will make are a gift from me. I am not your master or mistress I cannot free you. But that thing you are wearing is rather hideous. If you don't like what I do you can tear them up and use them for cleaning rags."

"Okay miss, if it will make you happy, I will let you try."

Petunia took measurements and over the next few weeks started cutting several of her old dresses and fashioning new House elf sized clothing. When she was done she carefully looked at Freckles's eye color and made a note of it. She told her to go bath and to make sure there was no dirt left on her. When she was all rinsed off and dried she was to come back. Petunia even handed Freckles a hand towel to dry off with. Twenty minutes later Freckles was back and Petunia helped the house elf into the dress. Petunia touched her wand to the dress and muttered an incantation. The dress glowed briefly and settled into a deep chocolate brown which made the house elf look radiant and her lovely brown eyes sparkle.

"Well Freckles, I am finished. Do you like what you look like?"

"Oh yes miss. I love it. I am beautiful."

"Well I made a couple more dresses and even a couple suits. I put sizing spells and color charms on them. If the rest of the house elves here would like to look nice tell them to get clean and come see me."

"We have 16 house elves here miss. Is there enough clothes?"

"Yes. Plenty."

"Okay. I tell them now miss."

Over the next hour one by one freshly scrubbed house elves popped into Petunia's room. For each one she explained that the clothes would belong to them and they must take care of the clothes like they would Master James's clothes. She said that they should consider these clothes to be their uniform. She bounced down stairs and explained what she had done to Lily and James. James was intrigued and had the house elves present them selves to be inspected. He was quite impressed and said that they could stay this way if they wished because it did not displease him.

Sirius sat down and chatted with Petunia as to why and how she had done that for the house elves. She looked him in the eyes and explained that she liked playing dress up with her dolls as a child and just couldn't resist the temptation of doing the same with the house elves. Plus it made them happy. They now have clothes that look good on them and they haven't been dismissed. He looked thoughtful and asked if she could do the same for his house elves if he supplied the fabric. She asked how many house elves he had and when she was told 100 she gasped.

"Petunia, I am the Head of the Black family. The house elves belong to me. Seeing the ones here and what you have done for them made me realize that they have feelings. I figure if I treat them the way I would like to be treated by my employer than maybe they will be happier. Because happy employees are hard working and do their best work."

"Okay, but only on one condition. You must explain to your house elves that even though the clothes are a gift from me that I am not allowed to free them even though we will be dating."

"Yes, good, that is entirely acceptable. What does dating mean? I already know today's date."

Petunia dissolved into laughter as she walked away. She went and found her sister and told her the whole conversation. Lily howled with laughter. She wiped her eyes and went to tell James about it. He chuckled and hunted down Sirius. When He told Sirius what dating meant Sirius blushed and then went deathly pale.

"You mean I agreed to the two of us courting? Without the required procedures? She must think I am such a git."

"Sirius. Petunia grew up in the muggle world. Muggles are free to choose whomever they want for outings and events. They have no procedures to follow. They even get to choose who they get to marry."

"We get to do that."

"No Sirius, both the gents and the ladies get to do that. Lily tells me that the only requirement is following the guidelines that their parents request. Like bringing the lady home by a certain time. Where you can take her, what you can do, and how you must treat her. Also, and Lily tells me this is extremely important. If the lady says stop or no you must do as she says. To do otherwise is not acceptable. Gents have been tossed in prison for life for not stopping when the lady they were with said she didn't want to be intimate, even though she had willingly gotten undressed and into bed with the gent willingly. She changed her mind and told him no and to stop, he didn't listen and had relations with her anyway. The muggles consider it a very bad crime. One of the worst."

"I would never force anyone. I would like to get to know her better. What I know so far I truly like. I think she is wonderful."

Over the next 12 months Sirius and Petunia grew closer as he helped her study magic. Occasionally they would go on a date. They were falling in love. Sirius and Petunia had even moved into the same suite at Potter Manor. Lily was very happy for her sister. Lily would run into Severus occasionally while shopping. She gave him the words that had been spoken out loud and showed him the ring that she could not take off. It was as if it was welded to her skin. She even let him search her mind for the information he needed. She promised that she would try to read James's mind to find out if there had been a non-verbal spell to go along with what was spoken.


	9. Chapter 9

February 13th 1979

Lily sat in her private bathroom staring at her magical calendar. She kept running it back and forth. She felt the panic grow inside her to the point she began to cry. She waved a hand and the calendar along with the sink and mirrored wall imploded into themselves and all that was left was a gaping hole in the wall that led into her closet. She stepped through the hole and grabbed the muggle clothing. She quickly dressed and rushed down stairs. She used the floo network to go to Dumbledore's office and went up to Fawkes.

"Hello Fawkes, I need a favor from you. I have to go to my cousin Perseus. Could you flash me to him? I don't know where he is but please, I have to see him. He is a healer and I think I am in need of him."

Fawkes chirred and gripped Lily's arm. In a shower of embers they vanished from the office right before Albus's eyes. Lily appeared in front of Perseus, as he was about to enter the shower. He grabbed his robe and gave Lily a huge hug.

"Lills how are you?"

"Oh Pers, I think I am pregnant. Could you please check and if I am, could you remove it?"

"What? You don't believe in abortion! Why in all that is holy would you want me to do that?"

"If I am pregnant with a Potter heir, the specific binding spell James used will modify itself to him forever. I want to be with Severus! He is the man that I love. He is the man that I married! Please I am begging you."

"Very well. Do you want me to remove the memories after we are done? So that nobody will ever know what went on today?"

"Yes, start with me getting out of the shower this morning. We can use a time turner to take me back to the moment I left. You can knock me out and leave me unconscious in my bathroom for the house elves to find."

"Okay. Let's get started."

8 Hours Pass

"Well Lily, you are indeed pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. Before I perform the abortion I insist you see a projection of what they will look like as they grow all the way to their 17th birthdays."

Perseus sat next to Lily and held her hand as images of two beautiful children grew before their eyes. There was a flicker when they turned 11 and on their left wrists appeared family crest like tattoos. Perseus enlarged the tattoos and let Lily stare at them. She looked puzzled and questioned him about them.

"Why don't their family crests look like mine or James's?"

"Family Crests are passed on through the father's gene's. Yours is from the Corvinus Clan because you father is from the Corvinus Clan. James's is the Potter crest because he is a Potter."

"But that means their crests should be the Potter crest. Why aren't they?"

"Here is a list of family crests that I know of."

"Oh my god. They have the Prince Family Crest! Just like Severus. Does this mean they are Severus's children?"

"Yes Lily. It does mean exactly that. Do you still want an abortion?"

"NO! What I want is for you to remove my memories the same way as I requested before, but don't destroy them. Copy them, save one copy to be sent to Severus. Put the original back and lock it in so it will be hidden from me until the bond between James and myself is severed. Only can you leave me with the protective emotions I have for my pregnancy with me so I won't harm my babies?"

"Yes. I will cast a spell that will protect you and the children from James's wrath and keep you unaware of their parentage until it is time for you to know. I will have to do the spell twice so that both babies are safe."

"Do it."

September 1979

The occurrences of death eater attacks had grown so frequent that Sirius was scared for Petunia's life. After much arguing she finally agreed to his plan for her to go back to Vernon until the worst of the war was over. James while spying on Lily over heard Petunia reading her part of a letter from her muggle husband. He wasn't worried until the part of the letter that said 'Lily I am almost there. Just a few more things and I'll be able to free you. Remember our wedding night I love you' then he was furious. That night he ordered a house elf to take Petunia her back to Vernon's in the middle of the night while she slept.

After Petunia was gone James rooted around her room and found a letter written by Petunia to some man, the letter was obviously from Lily. He was so angry at Lily that he flooed to Knockturn Alley and purchased a supply of powerful love potions. He went home and spelled the first dose into Lily. He woke Lily up afterwards and as she groggily questioned him as to what he wanted, he demanded that she do her wifely duty and satisfy his sexual appetite. She obliged but was horrified and humiliated when he became rough and cruel in the things he demanded that she endure.

She prayed he would find release and be sated but he continued his assaults on her body all night. He finally stopped just before dawn. He shoved her naked and bruised body into the hall and demanded that she go fix him breakfast. She asked if she could get dressed first and he waved a wand at her. Instantly she was clothed in what appeared to be a human sized tunic like most house elves are forced to wear. This continued over the next two months. It finally stopped when he realized that she had been throwing up every morning and had a slight swelling of her abdomen. He summoned a mediwitch and was delighted to find out that Lily was with child.

Halloween 1981.

Lily and James were looking at the Potter Family Tree arguing about Harry. The Tapestry always grew a new branch for every Potter that was born. Harry wasn't on it. Lily was crying and saying over and over "James you're his father!"

"This damn tapestry does not need a tune up on the enchantments Lily! You had to have been with someone else. There is no way I am his father! I left my job and life for you and Harry. Since Harry isn't on my family tree than you must have cheated on me!"

Lily gasped as she thought about it. Her birth mother was Ancient, Elf, and Fae. That must mean her pregnancy had been a delayed one. That could only mean that she got pregnant by Severus.

Shortly after the sun went down Lilly headed down the stairs for dinner, when suddenly there was a loud bang and yelling from the first floor. Lilly ran back upstairs into the nursery and placed Harry in the crib she rummaged thru the items on the dresser top looking for her wand. A flash of light lit the room as her wedding ring glowed bright red and vanished. She yelped out of joy for she knew that at in that instant James had died because the binding spell he had put on her at Hogwarts broke. Spotting her wand behind the changing table she turned to run and get it. Before she moved an inch the door to the nursery exploded in a shower of splinters, leaping in front of Harry to protect him she cried out, "Not Harry!"

"Move."

"No. Not Harry. Kill me instead. Please, not my Harry."

"Move aside woman."

"Never. I won't let you kill Harry."

"There is no need for you to die woman. MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"

"No."

"I SAID MOVE WOMAN."

"No. You will never kill anyone I love ever again, especially not my son or his father."

"He's already dead downstairs you silly girl now MOVE!"

"You might have killed the oaf downstairs but you'll not kill my husband or our precious little boy. If you want to get to them you'll have to do it over my dead body!"

"So be it. Avada Kedavra."


End file.
